puppy_in_my_pocket_2adventures_in_smashvillefandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Ep.27 Pink clothes
In Smashvile flashes Kitty:Hi friends! Ava:Hi Kitty!Welcome back! :-D Sonic:Hi Sofia!Can I make a race with you,sis? Sofia:Sure,why not! ;-D Sonic and Sofia:runs away Alinka:Helloo frien-- Link:Sis?Why your clothes are pink? Alinka:And why your clothes are pink,too! Link and Alinka:looks at mirror OOOOH MY GOOOOOSSSHHH!!!!AAAARRRGGHHH!!!! Lola:comes Hey what hap- ?looks at Alinka and Link Aw Hahahahhahaahhaahahahha! Link:That's not funny! Alinka:Who made our clothes pink?!??!! Link:Yes,what my sister said! Everyone except Link and Alinka: o.o Nobody o.o Link:I know who was his fault...Peach!She loves the pink! Peach:Hey!I don't did anything! Alinka:Liar! Milo:That's not true!Peach is good and she doesn't like to paint clothes pink,even she loves pink! Link and Alinka: O.o Sorry Lola:-_- Please no Link and Alinka:Mmmm...... Eva and Mario: -_-Please no-- Link and Alinka:....Fox and Annabelle!!! Fox:Hey!I hate pink! Annabelle:I love Pink,too!But I don't like to do that! Link and Alinka:O.o Oops Lola:Oh my gosh -_- Link and Alinka:Giga and Bowser! Bowser:I don't did anything!Grrrrr!!!shoots fire at Link and Alinka but misses Giga:I hate pink,but I like to beat Nina >:D Bowser:I like to beat Mario! >:D Link and Alinka:Nina and Kirby! Kirby:Poyo poyo!!! Nina:This is not my fault! Link and Alinka:Mmm... Link and Alinka gives the fault at everyone (except Toon Link and Toon Alinka) Link:Oh my swords! Alinka:Everyone says that is not his fault! Link:Wait!We forget some 2 people... Alinka:Yes,and they are... Link and Alinka:....Toon Link and Toon Alinka!Stupid Toons! Somewhere else Toon Link and Toon Alinka finishes to sailing in their pirate ship Toon Link:Oh wow,sis!That was fantastic! Toon Alinka:You are right bro!Let's go to eat something! :) Toon LInk:Ok! :) Link:in Toon Link's back Alinka:in Toon Alinka's back Link:takes Toon Link Gotcha! Toon Link:Hey,Link!Let me go!What I did? Link:You make my clothes pink! Alinka:takes Toon Alinka 'And you too,stupid Toon which you copying me at abilities and taunts..and the final smash! Toon Alinka:But we didn't anything! Alinka:Liarrr!'slaps Toon Alinka Toon Alinka:Aaay! Link:tries to punches Toon Link but he misses Toon Link:Heeey!Please I didn't anything! Link:Don't lie!!!!punches Toon Link Toon Link:dizzy I didn't anything!Ouch my head! Alinka:hurts Toon Alinka with the sword ' Toon Alinka:'start crying 'Please...stop! Toon Link:'start crying Link,that not was my fault,I didn't anythi-- Link:Liar!!!!! >:( sees a glove with claws and scratches Toon Link Toon Link:cries more Aaaaahaa!!! D;> Toon Alinka:cries 'Please no-- Alinka:'scratches Toon Alinka Toon Alinka:cries more '''Ouch ouch my arm! '''few minutes later Toon Lola:comes' and gasps '''Toon Liiiiiink!!!!Don't hurt him!!! Link:'stops to beat Toon Link''' Alinka:stops to beat Toon Alinka Ava:Poor Toonies...what are you did with him?!?Look at they! Link:Yes,they did my clothes pink! Alinka:And mine clothes! Sonic:But they hate pink too and they didn't do anything! Alinka:O.o lets Toon Alinka down Link:O.o lets Toon Link down Toon Alinka:runs away and cries Toon Link:runs away and cries Ava:What you did now,you two,is so evil! Alinka and Link:WHAAAT???!!?!!? Mario:Why are did this?How did you can? Eva:You must to go to Toon Alinka and Toon Link to say sorry! Alinka and Link:Ok! Maria:And to hug him! Link:What?No no no no no!I don't like to do this!1000 times No!!!! Alinka:Yes! Lola:If you don't hug him,Link,I will be not your friend never! Link:gasps Oops Kitty:And,Alinka!If you don't hug her,you will be in Female Jail from Smash-landia! Alinla:Oh no O.o Sorry,let's go bro. -_- Link:Haaaah oook. -_- In Smash Forest Toon Alinka and Toon Link still cries and scared from Link and Alinka Fluffy:Meow!licks Toon Alinka Swordy:Meow!licks Toon Link Link and Alinka:comes Fluffy and Swordy:Meow!Hhhhhhhhhh!!! Alinka:No no,I comed here to say sorry and to hug Toon Alinka! Link:Yes me too with Toon Link -_- Swordy:Meow (Fine) Toon Alinka and Toon Link:sees Link and Alinka,then cries more and scares Alinka:Oh my go-- sees Toon Alinka's eyes glowing of the sadness '=*o*= Oh my gosh Link:-_- Grr-- '''sees Toon Link's eyes glowing of the sadness '<:( What I did! Toon Link and Toon Alinka:'''cries more Alinka:Fine fine,Toon Alinka!hugs Toon Alinka 'I'm so sorry!'starts crying a bit Link:D; I'm so sorry!hugs Toon Link 'I hate to do that but I need to do that! Toon Alinka:'still crying in Alinka's arms Alinka: <:( sings 'beautifull '''Don't be afraid and don't cry Because I'm here to say at you sorry! Link: <:( '''sings '''I'm so sorry for my beat! I will never beat you again! Toon Link and Toon Alinka:'stops crying making a bit of tears''' Link and Alinka:sings 'I will never beat you! We will be friended! We are friends! Don't cryyy because I'm here to say sorry! Toon Link and Toon Alinka:'stop crying and hugs back Alinka:Bro,when I hug Toon Alinka,I feel....I feel like a mother! Link:Yes,when I hug Toon Link,I feel....I feel like a father! Ava and other friends:comes ' Ava:=^-^=Wow! Sonic:This is so.... Sofia:......beautifull!'start crying of the happiness and hugs Sonic Sonic:O.o Link:But I want to know who did my clothes pink! Alinka:I know! In Evilville Gianandorf:Pink clothes,again!XDDD Ganondorf:Good work,baby sis!XDDDD Gianandorf:Thanks,bro and......DON'T CALL ME BABY!! Ganondorf:Whatever,Link and Alinka are pink panthers!! Gianandorf:XDDDDD Alinka and Link:comes '''>:( Gianan and Ganon:O.o '''runs with Gianan's sweep Alinka and Link:runs to Gianan and Ganon 'Come here,stupids!!! Ganon:Why we are running?? Gianan:I forget my baton! Ganon:Baby sister!'facepalm Gianan:Don't call me baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End Categorie:Episode